Larsa's Loss
by Deception'sChosen
Summary: Takes place two years after the game. Larsa is married to a girl named Azier She is the only character that is mine. She loses all her memories and... Well, you'll just have to read to find out what happens, won't you? Rated T for now. Chapter 9 is up!:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

The Party. Letters.

Azier sighed and tossed her long tassel of red hair behind her shoulder. She was waiting for Larsa to come to their wing from his meetings with his Senate. She rarely ever went to the meetings unless she was needed. She always felt that the old men were watching her and waiting for her to mess up. They didn't like her, and she didn't like them. She stood and walked over to her makeup stand and looked at her face in the mirror. She picked up her hairbrush and pulled it absently through her hair. She usually needed help to brush and wash her hair because it hung nearly to the back of her ankles, but she was in no mood for her maids today.

"Azier, are you in here?"

Larsa closed the door behind him and ran a hand through his thick black hair and yawned. He had been stuck talking to his Senate most of the day and he wasn't in a hurry to go out again. When Azier came out wearing her opal silk robe, Larsa smiled and his posture relaxed. She put her arms around his neck and looked up at him. He stood an inch over six feet, and she was five feet and seven inches.

"What happened today? Any big problems?"

"No, just more trouble with the monsters in the south near Salika Wood. Oh, and the last minute arrangements on our anniversary gala."

"We've only been married for a year, Larsa. Do we need a gala? I know that I'm a country girl, but-"

"No you aren't. You," he smiled down at her and kissed her quickly "are a princess who was forced to leave her kingdom at a young age. Then you helped save us all from Vayne. Then you accepted an engagement to the fifteen year old Emperor and waited for two years until he turned 17 to marry him. You just aren't used to all the politics yet. We have to have a huge party. Did you send out all those invitations?"

"Yes, all 837 of them. I still have paper cuts. I thought Empresses didn't have to do that sort of thing."

"Ah, the queen's lament…" he joked, trying and failing to keep a strait face. Finally he couldn't hold out anymore and burst into laughter.

Rolling her eyes, Azier spun out of Larsa's grip and picked up several folded pieces of paper from a table.

"These came today. One from Rabinastre, the other from Bhujerba."

"Vaan and Balthier."

"Yes. I've already read them several times, now you get to read them."

Larsa took the pages and sat in an overstuffed chair, slouching slightly.

'Greetings Larsa and Azier,

As we have been invited to this lovely affair of yours, we will be arriving later this week. Things are going well here in Bhujerba for the most part. Fran has her own magik shop now, so that has been keeping her busy. I have been working hard as well; after all, what sky pirate ever finds time for rest?

I was not sure if Fran and I would be coming to this wonderful event that you have planned, but Fran made it very clear that if we didn't go, there would be serious physical repercussions. She has been a little moody lately, I'm not entirely sure what's wrong, but I am a little leery about asking anything.

I promise I will be on my best behavior while in your home. Can't guarantee anything that happens outside your walls though.

Wishing you the best,

Balthier and Fran'

Larsa shook his head and sighed. The sky pirate was a good man and a loyal friend, but he was a bit hard to understand sometimes. He handed his wife the letter and moved on to the next, smiling at the sight of Panelo's neat handwriting.

'Dear Larsa and Azier,

I'm sorry we didn't write sooner, but things have been wild here in Rabinastre. Basch has been keeping Ashe safe, but we are having a hard time keeping up with things. I'm sorry to say that Migelo died recently, and he left me his shop. I don't think I'm very well suited to running this place, but everybody says that I'm doing well.

Vaan and I are expecting our first child any day now. The doctor says that I should be fine for flying, so we will be there for your party. Vaan is convinced that the baby is a boy, but I went to the fortune-teller, and she said that she is sure it will be a girl. If it is a boy, we are going to name him Reks, for Vaan's older brother who died near the end of the war. I'm still trying to decide on girl names…

Well, I need to go to see the doctor again, so I need to wrap this up. We love you both!

Yours Always,

Panelo and Vaan

PS Any babies in your future yet?'

"Well, that was direct…"

Azier smiled and tied her hair into a long horsetail and stood.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in an hour or two. I'll see you, love. Don't forget me!"

He laughed softly, looking at the third letter, which was in Vaan's sprawling hand.

'Larsa and Azier,

Panelo had the baby. A girl that we named Franzi, for you, Azier, and Fran. She will be joining us. See you soon.'

Larsa kissed Azier again and smiled at her as she left the room, but feeling slightly sad, as he always did, when she was gone from him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Attack. Don't Forget Me.

Azier shivered slightly and gathered her robe tighter around herself. Her favorite place to walk was on the highest wall of the east tower. This faced the mountains and offered a peaceful view of the stars. The danger was that it was not the most heavily guarded place, and the wall was often slippery.

She climbed the stairs happily and sighed when she breathed the first lungful of cold night air. Her eyes glued to the skies, she didn't see the shadow that had followed her out. She turned to see the mountains, a soft smile on her lips. Soon her anniversary gala would be here and with it would come her dear friends. Ashe would be cool and aloof as she usually was, but she was fond of Larsa and his wife.

"Highness, where is your guard?"

She spun to see one of the Senate, a middle-aged man with a full black beard streaked with grey. He had lowered his Senate's robe's hood, to see more clearly in the darkness. His name escaped her, but she knew the face of one of her worst ill-wishers.

"I don't have one tonight. I came out alone."

The man smiled a cold smile that looked more like a wolf baring his teeth than anything else. He held out a hand to the queen of his country and began to chant. A second man came up to her and held her fast, so she couldn't run away. She tried to scream, but the second man covered her mouth. Then, without warning, the man threw her off the tower. As she plummeted toward the ground, she felt something hard strike her arm. When it hit her, she felt as if she was slowing down.

Azier landed on her feet, then looked around, her face confused. What was she doing outside of Arcadia's palace? Was there a reason she was here? She looked down at herself and yelped. What was happening? Why was she wearing a silk robe and not her usual voluminous grey pants and emerald green shirt? She looked at the ground and saw a teleport stone lying by her foot.

"Well, at least I will be able to get back to Rabinastre. Now all I have to do is get out of the range of the palace."

She walked two miles before teleporting to Vaan and Panelo's hometown. As she did, she stretched and took off toward the Sandsea. Maybe she would see one of her old friends there.

In the palace of Arcadia, Larsa was growing concerned. What was taking Azier so long to come back? It had been nearly three hours. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door and heard one of his Senator's voices.

"Your Highness, is the Empress with you?"

Larsa froze.

"No, she has been gone for nearly three hours…"

"Oh dear, then what they have been saying is true…"

"What? What have people been saying about my wife?"

"That she has left, my Emperor. That she has left Arcadia, never to return…"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rabinastre. Azier returns.

Azier sat in Migelo's Sundries, smiling over at Vaan as he got her some clothes that would hold up better than her silk robe.

"So, what're you doing here Azier? Where's Larsa?"

Azier tilted her head and picked up the pants that he tossed her. She thought and pulled them on, smoothing the fabric and waiting for a shirt.

"Well, he should be at the palace in Arcadia… I was there before I came here, but I don't know why. I may have been attacked on the road or something. Have you heard from him lately?"

Vaan handed her a shirt and looked confused. He looked over at Panelo, who shook her head and came over to help her get the shirt on.

"There's a big party scheduled next month… But it will no doubt be canceled."

"Oh… Why do you think that?"

"Because his wife has gone missing. He'll be coming here to look for her, and other kingdoms too."

Azier looked around, grabbing a pair of shears from a nearby table. Deftly, she wrapped the hair around her hand once, then chopped it off. Her hair was now only down to her hips. She put the hair in a bag and tossed it outside, smiling at her old friends.

"Is it okay if I work here? I can stay at the Sandsea, but I don't wanna work there."

Panelo nodded, then got Azier an apron.

"You start today."

Two weeks later…

Larsa wore plain trousers and a loose white shirt. His black hair was falling loosely over his shoulders as he made his way to Panelo's shop. He took a deep breath, the walked in, trying to look as casual as he could.

A redheaded girl wore a loose violet dress and a clean white apron came over to him. She smiled and began to greet him when she stopped with a look of shock on her face.

"La-Lamont? Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in years! How have you been? I heard that your wife is missing? Any luck finding her? If you want, I can go to some of the other towns with you to look for her."

Larsa sighed, his shoulders drooping slightly. Azier was either acting, or she didn't remember the fact that she had married him two days after his seventeenth birthday… He tried to smile at her and nod, hoping not to somehow scare her away from him.

Azier patted his arm and wove her way through the crowd to reach a customer with a question. He saw Vaan mouth the words 'I'll explain later' to him and nodded. He had half hoped that she had been kidnapped or something, but this was a spell that had blocked him from his wife's memory…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What has happened to my wife?

"So she just showed up like this? No memory of having married me? Nothing?"

Panelo sighed and rubbed her eyes, then sitting next to Larsa while Vaan brought the baby to her for feeding. She had feared that Larsa would get angry about them not contacting him right away, but he didn't seem to mind the lapse in thoughtfulness. He had worried that his beloved wife had died or had run off with somebody else, and had been thrilled to hear that she was with their old friends. They had told him that her memory was very much damaged though, at first she could hardly remember who Larsa was at all.

"What could have done this though? Panelo and I have been trying to figure it out and we just come up short every time… She doesn't have a head injury, we checked that first. The healer thinks that she has some sort of spell on her, or a curse, but we can't identify it or even the caster."

Panelo sat quietly feeding Franzi, her eyes staring off into nothingness. At the sound of her name, she seemed to come back to the present. She looked at the baby and sighed. After she burped and cleaned her, she held the child out to Larsa.

"You want to hold her for a minute? Azier does all the time, and I know from her how much you love children."

Larsa took the baby and had to smile when he looked down at her. Large dark eyes peered back at him calmly, then squinted. The baby went completely still for a moment before letting loose a tremendous sneeze. Larsa laughed at the indignant expression on the infant's face when her mother rubbed her face with the corner of her apron. Larsa put his finger near her face and was surprised when the child reached up and caught it in one tiny fist. Suddenly his smile was replaced by a look of great sadness as he passed the baby back to her mother.

"We've been trying to have a baby too. But it doesn't ever seem to take…"

Panelo nodded and whispered to her friend.

"She wrote me last month. She said that she had been pregnant for a month, and then she miscarried. She was in a lot of pain then…"

Larsa sighed and covered his face with his hands in despair. He knew of the court and all it's intrigue and traps, he should have spotted what was happening long before anybody had gotten to her… They were trying to get rid of their Empress so that they could get a new one. One that could produce an heir, as many as she could, just as his mother had done. Or, he would have to take a second wife. He shuddered at the thought and lowered his hands to his knees looking more defeated than either of his friends had ever seen him.

"Larsa, it isn't your fault. She told Panelo and me that she had come strait here, after she woke up outside the palace. She thinks that she must have been attacked and whoever attacked her left her there for somebody to find."

There was a soft tap on the door, followed by Azier's voice floating through a crack in the wood near the wall.

"Hey, is Larsa in there?"

Panelo smiled and told her to come in, looking at Larsa and whispering "Well, while we look for a cure, you will just have to make her fall in love with you again. Shouldn't be too hard. Why don't you walk her to the Sandsea? That's where she's staying right now."

Larsa's face screwed up in confusion. He had never heard of walking being a form of courting.

"Walk her to the inn? Why?"

Vaan laughed silently, trying to keep himself from shaking and giving away his amusement in the emperor's confusion. Panelo smiled patiently and explained.

"She would like it. She thinks that things like that show you care."

Larsa was out of his chair and talking to the smiling Azier before Panelo could blink. After a brief conversation she took his arm and they walked out of the small shop, talking about the advantages of using a sword versus only magik. He had always been a sword user, and she had usually used a spear and her powerful magiks. Because of her considerable magikal might, she also could command many espers. He remembered the first time that he had seen her fight. They were trying to reach Mt. Bur Omisace, and the party had been attacked by a group of skeletal warriors, and after Ashe tried to cast a healing spell on herself, an elemental had joined the fray.

---Memory---

Ashe stumbled forward with an angry expression and pointed over her shoulder to an ice elemental. She moved her lips and throat, but no sound came out. She had been silenced by the magikal being. Fran continued to beat one of the armored skeletons with her war hammer, glancing over her shoulder and swearing loudly. She was their main fighter; she could not leave the fight with the undead to help her bespelled ally. She swore again, then saw a green and red shape flash by her, leaping over Ashe. Azier shouted a challenge at the elemental, who was concentrating on the muted princess.

Irritated at being ignored, Azier plunged her spear into the frozen ground point first and hauled back her arm, looking as if she was about to fling a stone at the creature. Then shouted again. This time, as she shouted, a light burst into life in her hand. The fire spell was enormous, and it had caught the attention of the elemental in question.

"Ashe, get away. I can handle this snowball."

Ashe nodded and ran to the edge of the high cliff face that surrounded them. Azier yanked the ornamental spear out of the ground and leveled it at the creature, running with a harsh battlecry that echoed off the walls around them. She thrust the weapon into the center of the ice elemental and halted.

"So you do have a center…"

She pivoted and sent the elemental flying, then cast another fire spell as it hit the wall of the cliff. The creature shuddered and fell to the ground into a puddle where it vanished. She turned to her friends, who were finally finished with the skeletons. She pushed back her hair with a long elegant hand and smiled.

"So, does this mean that I'm in this little group?"

---End Memory---


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Do You Think He Likes Me?

Panelo looked up when she heard the door open to the back room. In the frame stood Azier, wearing a wide smile and her usual lavender dress with the embroidered hem. She floated into the room and sat down with a sigh.

"Panelo, do you think that Larsa likes me at all?"

Panelo smiled and nodded at the red haired girl, who looked down at the table in an effort to hide her blush. Then the pleased look on her face vanished, replaced by a look of horror. Her face drained of color as she stood and shook her head.

"Azier? What's wrong?"

Azier looked at Panelo with large eyes. Then she drew a shuddering breath.

"He's married, Panelo. Whatever is starting has to be ended. It is wrong."

She left the room and saw Larsa standing with Vaan near the counter. She walked over briskly to pick up her basket that was filled with potions to sell. She nodded at them, but didn't make eye contact or say anything to Larsa. When she spun away from them, she, rather than smile at Larsa, locked her eyes on a male customer who had taken to flirting with her from the first time he saw her. She determinedly smiled and laughed with him, trying to seem like she was romantically interested in him.

Larsa watched his wife with a stunned look. Had he just been completely ignored? What had he done? Had he said something last night that had insulted her while they were walking? Suddenly Vaan's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Hey Lamont, what did you do? She just acted like you weren't even there, and now she's flirting with Namuu… She flipped out when I would just flirt to be friendly when we were looking for Vayne. She hit me with a ice spell, remember?"

Larsa nodded slowly, watching her walk away from the man named Namuu to help a child reach into a bin full of candies while the little boy's mother looked on with a smile. Namuu reached out and touched her hip, earning him a glare from Azier while she set the child on his feet. When she turned to a row of heavy brass bowls, the man kept up, putting one hand on her rear. Larsa's eyes flashed, but he didn't do anything for a moment until he saw tears in Azier's eyes. He rushed over and tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention and spoke in a quiet voice.

"Sir, I think that you don't know how to conduct yourself in the presence of a lady. I suggest that you leave."

Nomuu laughed and turned back to Azier, grabbing her by the hip again. Larsa lifted the man off his feet and tossed him out of the shop into the street. He was not surprised when the larger man got up and rushed him. He quickly put his hands on Namuu's shoulders and used the big man's momentum to leap over him. He was not ready for the fist that flew out and caught him in the temple, knocking him off balance. Azier shouted at the man, putting herself between him and Larsa with her arms spread out to the sides. When Namuu made to go around her, she caught a fistful of his hair and yanked. He stopped, his head snapping back, then turned and slapped her across the face. Larsa had regained his feet and smashed his elbow into the other man's nose, felling him.

"Are you alright, Azier?"

The redhead straightened and glared at the fallen Namuu before turning to Larsa. Her cheek was swelling and red, and she had bitten her lip, blood trickling onto her chin.

"I'm fine, La-Lamont…" She remembered his false name again, remembering his need for a second identity. She had never liked the name Lamont and the mask that it represented, but she understood.

He walked into the back room with her, where Panelo got her disinfectant and bandages and wet cloths. After the blond woman left them to take care of her customers while Vaan got rid of Namuu, Larsa held a cloth out to Azier.

"Here. Wipe off the blood before it dries on your clothes."

The two were silent for a long time before Azier could no longer stand to hold in her questions and thoughts.

"Larsa, what are you doing here? You need to find your wife, not waste your time here defending me from over amorous customers. It isn't that I don't appreciate it, but I am not the one you are supposed to be around."

Larsa tipped his head to one side, setting the roll of tape down that he was using to hold a bandage to his split eyebrow.

"I found her, Azier. You…I found you. You are-Azier?!"

He half stood as Azier crashed sideways off her chair, clutching her temples and screwing her eyes tightly shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Effects of the Curse. Unexpected News

Azier moaned softly and laid still, her eyes still closed as Larsa touched her arm.

"Azier? Azier are you alright? What's wrong?"

Azier slowly opened her eyes, smiling wanly.

"Head hurts… I think I fainted…"

Larsa picked her up and looked around, locating a bed in the far corner of the room. He set her gently down onto the mattress and told her to wait until he came back with Panelo before she got up.

Larsa raced out of the room and got Vaan's attention as the older man walked past with an armload of potion bottles. He set his load down and went for Panelo after telling Larsa to run down to Yugri's and get one of the healers to come to look at Azier.

Vaan walked up to his wife and waited for her to finish taking money from a sleepy looking Bangaa before leaning close and muttering in her ear what Larsa had told him.

"She just collapsed?" Panelo whispered, her eyes worried.

"Yeah, I guess. Larsa is getting a healer, but he wanted you to look at her too."

When the healer arrived with Larsa, the young Emperor found himself thrust out of the room after recounting everything that was said and done to the healer and Panelo from the beginning of the fight to Azier's collapse. The healer knew the identity of the two Arcadian royals, so there was no need for false identities.

"I'll have to examine her."

"Alright, go ahead." Larsa looked between the two women, then tilted his head. "What?"

The healer sighed and shook her head while Panelo gave him a gentle push out the door.

"That means you can't stay, Larsa. Go help Vaan and I'll be out as soon as I can to tell you what is happening."

Larsa crossed his arms and glared for a moment at the closed door before turning to see a small boy of about three of four standing at his feet, his thumb in his mouth. It was the boy Azier had held up while the little boy had picked out candy. He glanced around, wondering how he had gotten away from his mother and into the back rooms. Crouching down, he looked the child in the eye and spoke softly.

"Well now, how did you get back here? What's your name?"

The little boy took his thumb out of his mouth and gazed back at the Emperor with bright brown eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Jhem."

Larsa stood and held out his hand to the child, who took his first two fingers before putting his thumb back into his mouth. Larsa walked slowly out into the shop to try to find the boy's mother.

"What does your mother look like, Jhem? What color is her hair?"

The little boy looked up and mumbled "Brown."

Larsa looked up, looking for any frantic brunettes calling for Jhem. He spotted her as she hurtled toward him, tears in her eyes. She scooped up her son and planted kisses on his round face while scolding him and thanking Larsa. Larsa smiled and nodded and turned away in time to see Panelo motioning for him to come over to her. He noted how her eyes were bright even while her face was grim. She shut the door behind them, taking a deep breath. Finally she turned to her friend and sighed.

"I have bad news and good news… The bad news is… Azier has a death curse on her, and it is connected to you or any other person telling her that she is your wife. We tested it. When I started to say it, she had some kind of seizure. The same thing happened when Shen (the healer needed a name folks!) tried. But…there is some really great news too."

Larsa shook his head, trying to absorb this new information, then focused on Panelo again.

"Alright, I can tell you're dying to tell me the good news, so fire away."

The words seemed to explode out of Panelo as she bounced happily.

"Azier's pregnant! About two months by Shen's reckoning!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

How Will We Tell Her?

"Pregnant? A-are you sure?"

"Yes! I have to tell Vaan!"

Larsa blinked rapidly, running a hand through his hair and letting out a short breath. He felt his legs shaking and leaned against a wall for support while Panelo ran to tell Vaan the news. Larsa stared at the door that separated him from Azier and sighed again, but this time from sadness. Would she ever remember him, or would this child grow up never knowing him?

Shen stepped out of the room and smiled over at Larsa, her old eyes smiling. He bowed when she passed, but said nothing. He looked up when he heard her leave and quietly entered Azier's room. She was laying where he had put her, but her eyes were open and she was smiling.

"Oh, hello Larsa. Shen says I'm pregnant, isn't that a shock? I always thought I wouldn't be able to have any children. When I was younger, back before I met all of you, I was poisoned by a monster and the healers said it had affected… uhm…"

Azier trailed off, blushing and twisting her blanket. Larsa smiled and sat down on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair. Her face reddened and she snapped her teeth near his wrist playfully, as if she was going to bite him.

"O-ho! Is that how it is? Well, miss, I'll just have to…"

He lunged forward and tussled her hair with both hands, making her squeal while she laughingly called for Panelo and Vaan to help her. Larsa laughed and leaned forward until his forehead rested against hers. She chuckled and sighed, speaking in a voice so low that he almost didn't hear her.

"Fran and Balthier will have to be told when they arrive."

Larsa's eyes shot open and he sat up strait.

"What did you say?"

Azier blinked a few times, her face showing confusion. She put a hand on her forehead and her brow furrowed as if she was getting a headache. When she put her hand down, Larsa saw a tiny cut near her hairline. She wasn't bleeding, so Larsa said nothing.

"I said we have to tell Fran and Balthier. They will be arriving next week, won't they? Their letter said….what did the letter say?"

She looked around as if she would find the letter that was still in Arcadia laying near her. Then her face went slack for a moment before she turned back to him, her eyes vaguely out of focus.

"Shen says I'm pregnant, Larsa! Isn't that a shock?"

Larsa smiled slightly, his mind screeching to a halt.

"Azier, you already said that."

"Did I? I must still be tired. I'm going to take a nap. Tell Vaan and Panelo that I'll be out in a few hours."

"Alright."

Larsa stood and pulled her blanket up a little higher toward her shoulders. He bumped her forehead with his own before leaving, as was their ritual when he had to get up before her back in Archades. She smiled and closed her eyes as he closed the door.

In the store, Vaan was stocking shelves while Panelo took money from her customers. Larsa went to her first.

"Panelo, I think she is…coming back. She started talking about Fran and Balthier visiting us. That was back home, before this started, that we got a letter saying that they would be coming to the anniversary party… Then it went away again."

He continued to tell her, at her prompting, what had occurred before she remembered her life briefly. When he finished, Panelo looked toward Azier's room for a moment, then snapped her fingers, grinning.

"That's it! We'll flood her with familiar things! You said that you always would tease her by messing her hair up, and I remember you doing it when we were on the road together, and after you got married the two of you would talk with your foreheads together… Maybe if we got everybody together again for a little reunion, it would help her. We'll tell them about what happened, and then we'll maybe force her mind to break through the curse!"

Larsa nodded, looking over at a display of hi-potions and silently praying that Panelo's plan would work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Reunion of Heroes

Panelo smiled as Azier sat allowing her hair to be braided by her blonde friend while she pulled on her comfortable leather shoes. She wore a pair of long grey leggings under a short blue skirt and a blue tube top under a black vest. Panelo wore her favorite yellow dress with silver embroidery.

"So, they will all be here? At the Sand Sea?"

"Yep, that was where we will be. Even Ashe will be there, and Balthier came with Fran on the Strahl."

Azier grinned and stood with a laugh, twirling once and opening the door for Panelo and Franzi. The baby gurgled happily as Panelo bounced her in her arms. Vaan and Larsa wore their usual clothes. Vaan with his black pants and vest and the red sash tied at his waist. Larsa wore his white shirt and black pants with his signet ring on his first finger and his necklace with the crest of House Solidor.

Vaan looked up when he heard them coming down the stairs, wearing an impatient expression and tapping his foot.

"What took you two so long? What did you get all dressed up for? It's only our friends!"

The two women rolled her eyes and walked past the two men, who followed a few steps behind, muttering darkly about how they at least wanted to look like they had grown up.

"At least Lamont doesn't dress like he used to, eh Azier?" Panelo said loud enough for the Emperor to hear. Vaan snorted and Larsa glared when his wife laughed loudly and nodded in agreement.

The small group passed a fish stand that smelled strongly in the heat and the hawker shoved a large sample under Azier's nose crying how fish was good for keeping a woman slim. Panelo and Larsa saw her face turn a delicate shade of green. Azier dashed into an alley, making loud retching sounds as she ran closely followed by Panelo.

They came back a few minutes later, Azier still looked a bit peaked, so they quickly got to the tavern. Once Azier was seated by a open window, Larsa stayed with her while Panelo went to get their friends and Vaan went to the bar to get them some food and drinks.

Balthier sat down heavily beside Larsa while Fran sat by Azier. The pirate smiled and quietly congratulated Larsa on the baby. He then put his feet on the table and leaned back in his chair so it stood on two legs. Azier glared and swatted the pirate's feet off the table.

"That is rude, Balthier…"

Larsa noticed that as Ashe and Basch joined them, Azier began to rub her forehead again, the pained expression coming back to her face. The cut on her head got longer and she seemed to calm. Ashe hugged her and Panelo pulled on her hands until the redhead stood and danced with her. Larsa watched as she spun and wove through the crowd of people, smiling and shaking her hips in time with the music… Suddenly she screwed her eyes shut and clapped her hand to her forehead, hissing in pain.

"Azier, what happened?"

"What?"

The Empress shook her head and put her other hand against her head and grabbed a handful of her long hair. Panelo took Azier back to the table and sat her down in time for the cut, which had begun to weep blackish liquid, to open further and begin to gush the vile fluid over the Empress's face. Azier yelped and wiped at it with her hands, then the edge of her vest. Fran held a wad of napkins to the cut while Ashe went to get more and Panelo tried to wipe her friend's face clean. Suddenly Azier grabbed Larsa's collar and dragged him over to her so he was close to her face.

"It was Kharne! The man with the black and white beard in the Senate! He did this to me, Larsa! He threw me from the tower with Micho's help!"

Larsa couldn't help but smile. His Azier was back.

"What is that coming out of her head, Fran?"

The viera continued to mop up Azier's face and cut while Panelo went for wet cloths and Ashe wiped the table.

"It is a curse. Her body expelled the death and forgetting curse. Her heart fought it and won. She needs to eat something."

Larsa handed his wife an apple, then salad, then a plate of meat, stopping when she started to laugh. He looked over to see Azier trying to hold everything he had shoved into her hands and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, she said you needed to eat…"

Azier leaned over and kissed Larsa, smiling. She sighed happily when she pulled back.

She was back, and now she could hunt down the Senate members responsible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N

Sorry this chapter was a little weird, guys. I need to decide on something though. Should I continue this story to when Azier and Larsa's baby is born, or should I cut it off here? I am kinda stumped here. I will be posting other stories soon! Some Naruto, Avatar (I end up watching it with the kids I babysit) Harry Potter… all that good stuff. Please review!

Deception'sChosen


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Arrival

(5 months after chapter 8)

Azier sat with one hand on her huge belly, looking around the room that had become the examining room in the back of Migelo's Sundries waiting for Shen. Panelo had left to retrieve the older woman when Azier had complained of horriable nightmares and a few bouts of false labor, poor Larsa hadn't slept for nearly a week. She had told Larsa to stay outside and help Vaan with the shop while they were busy.

There was a knock at the door and Shen stepped through with Panelo close behind. The old woman sat down and began to chant quietly while Panelo stood by the door with a still face. The blond had spent many hours the past several nights praying that her friend would be alright and the child was safe inside her. The redhead had ran out into the Westersand last week after a child had been reported missing in that region. They had found the child surrounded by wolves, bleeding and crying. Azier had lept foreward and shielded the child from a powerful bite using herself as the shield. She then called Mateus to attack and defend while she lifted the little boy off the ground and ran back toward the city.

Shen's eyebrows shot up as her magickly enhanced hearing caught something that she had not expected. She looked up at her patient and spoke very softly.

"I hear two heartbeats. One's a little softer than the other, but it sounds like they are both fine…"

Panelo's face split in a grin when she heard the words 'two heartbeats'. She danced in a giddy little circle and hugged her friend tightly, squealing with happiness. Her delight vanished when Azier let out a sharp gasp. Shen grabbed the empress' skirt and pulled it up, looking under and gently checking to see if it was real this time. Her voice was authoritive when she spoke.

"Panelo, I want hot water and clean cloths, and some smelling salts just in case. Azier, listen to me-"

"No," Azier gasped as Panelo dashed out of the room "too early. Can't…can't come out yet."

She panted and groaned as another contraction slammed over her, making her push herself into the wall behind her as she sat on the small cot. As the pain subsided, she heard Panelo talking to Shen in a hurried tone, then sit near Azier's head.

"Wh-where's Larsa?"

"He's out there with Vaan. He can come in after this is over. Wasn't too hard for me, so it shouldn't be too bad for you."

"No, hers will take longer than yours, Panelo. Her hips are much narrower than yours, and she has two. Push, you silly thing. It's time."

Azier started to cry out, but Panelo covered her mouth with a gentle hand.

"Sorry, Az, but the customers will get scared. This is the best thing for us to do."

Azier nodded and tried to keep herself silent, even as labor pains ripped through her. She quickly lost track of any sense of time, not sure whether the pain lasted only a few hours or many days. Her clouded mind was pierced by Shen's repeated commands to push.

Panelo looked at the old woman, her eyes worried.

"But why won't the second baby come out?"

She held a tightly wrapped baby boy in her arms, pacing back and forth and gently rocking the infant.

"It _is_ coming, Panelo. But I only have a leg and a foot out. It's too late to cut the mother open to retrieve the babe, so we have to wait and pray."

Larsa stood outside the door, his face white, staring at one spot on the door and chewing his fingernails. Vaan heard, along with the young Emperor, the grim words of the midwife.

"Come on, Larsa… We closed the store… Let's go to the temple for a bit and pray, maybe it'll help."

Larsa allowed himself to be led away, thinking as he went.

_Don't you die, Azier, or I'll have to come and get you back._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Birth of the Royals

Shen called to Panelo to bring in as many clean cloths as she could hold, saying that the empress was bleeding. The blond tore out of the room, her eyes burning with unshed tears. If Azier was bleeding badly enough to need as much cloth as Shen had asked for, she knew that they were now fighting for two lives.

Bringing in the wads of cloth, she caught a glance under her friend's bloodstained skirt. The baby, a girl this time, was almost the rest of the way out, only her shoulders and head were still inside her mother. Azier groaned as she gave another fierce push, finally expelling the baby.

The old healer cut the cord and handed the baby to Panelo to wake up and clean. The blond woman worked quickly and was relieved when the little blue baby girl finally opened her little mouth and shrieked.

"She's breathing!"

"Good," Shen muttered, stuffing wads of cloth between Azier's legs and checking her pulse "now if only our young mistress would wake so she could meet her children."

Her voice was so grim that Panelo looked up. Azier's face was white as a sheet. The woman's face seemed to grow thinner even as Panelo watched. Shen quickly pulled the bloody cloths away and packed fresh ones between Azier's legs and muttering under her breath. Even the healer could tell that her power would not be enough to save the young empress.

"His name…"

Azier's voice drifted to the other women's ears, making them jump in surprise.

"Name… he is… Caern. She is…Thaelo…"

Azier looked at Panelo, who was holding the children, and sighed. She thought that the babies were beautiful. Their hair as dark as their fathers, but both had her rosy skin. She smiled and looked at the door that concealed her husband.

"You have to tell Larsa their names. I don't think I'll be able to."

Panelo shushed her friend, saying that she would be seeing Larsa as soon as the bleeding stopped. Suddenly, Azier looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes as if she was falling asleep. Panelo watched as Azier took a deep breath, then slowly let it out. Shen stepped back, pulling Panelo with her. Both of the children wailed as Panelo stared at her.

"She's gone, Panelo. All we can do is pray for her soul to help it reach it's place in Paradise... We will tell Larsa together..."

"No… She can't be gone, Shen. She…She's lived through so much…"

Shen took one of the babies from Panelo and took her gently by the wrist.

"Now, Panelo…"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I would Give My Heart…

Shen and Panelo walked out of the room, looking around for Larsa and Vaan as they gently bounced the wailing infants. Larsa came into the store, looking back over his shoulder to speak to Vaan, then turned back to see both women. His face lit up when he saw the wailing children.

"Look at them! They're beautiful!"

Shen looked up at the emperor and spoke while Panelo stared at the floor and shook, trying to not cry loudly.

"The boy's name is Caern. The girl is Thaelo."

"How is Azier doing?" Larsa asked, trying to see around the women as though his wife would be standing there, smiling her crooked smile. Panelo put a hand over her eyes for a moment before looking up finally.

"Larsa…Azier is… She isn't coming out of that room."

"That's alright. I don't mind going in to see her. I've seen her all messed up before, and you know blood doesn't scare me."

He smiled down at Panelo, who looked away.

"No, Larsa… She… She died. Just a few minutes ago."

Larsa's smile dropped from his face. He shook his head slowly. He didn't want to believe it. No, he _wouldn't_ believe it. Not until he saw proof of her death with his own eyes. She pushed past the two women, throwing himself at the door that hid his wife. His healthy, beautiful, _living_ wife!

He froze in the middle of the room, his eyes moving over Azier's face. He saw her chest was still, devoid of the beating of her heart or breath. He took a slow step toward her, one hand outstretched to touch her. He half expected her to jump up and shout "Made you a fool!" and laugh. She had always played pranks on people… This was just another prank, right?

He put his hand on her face, found it to be cold, and knew that Panelo spoke the truth. His empress, his lionhearted mage, his morning and evening star, was gone. She had brought two lives into the world, a world that now seemed to be so much darker, sacrificing herself so others could live.

"That's so like you, Azier…"

He let his head fall forward, tears dropping from his eyes. He accepted this as his fate, and slowly felt his heart begin to beat so hard it felt like it was trying to rip itself out of his chest. He put a hand over his heart and spoke quietly to it.

"I know. If it would bring her back, I would gladly give you up."

But he knew this could not be…

(A/N Sorry about this one guys. There is a different ending coming, for people who hate sad stuff! Send me love with your reviews!

Deception'sChosen)


End file.
